Ward
by Korvon
Summary: After capturing Ward, Coulson decided to use truth serum. This is a redemption story. Rated M for future violence/abuse and swearing. (Disclamer: I don't own Agents of Shield).
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I know I should be working on Cat Claw, but that muse fluttered off into a black hole. This story is probably not going to follow the canon. I really only saw the first three episodes of AoS, what I know about it comes from other fanfics. Lastly, updates will be erratic at best and don't expect them to get much longer. My mind works only in short bursts.

In future chapters, there's some Russian. I apologize ahead of time if I butcher the language. I don't speak Russian and had to rely on various internet translators.

Lastly, I've created a playlist that you can find on youtube by searching for the username Cinder Korvon and the playlist Ravens.

* * *

Ward tensed as the cold gray interrogation door slammed open. Eyes flickered between the three intruders. Starting with Coulson's hard gaze to May's confidently righteous one, he couldn't help but linger on Skye. She edged in behind them. Hiding. Clearly, she didn't want to be there. Perhaps she felt the need to "face her demons". Or, maybe Simmons convinced her.

Ward felt his gut twist in responce, but kept his facial expression lightly scornful. After all, he could withstand whatever tortures they concocted. Garrett had made sure of that.

Ward involuntarily jerked back as Coulson stepped forward. He held a sharp needle. Not a particularly large one, but it contained a clear substance of indeterminate content.

"What's that?" He demanded wairly, voice still ruff and gravelly. His fight with May had consequences. In all honestly he had been surprised to recieve medical treatment. The Doc's told him without remorse that the damage was permanent. Ward had felt panic in that moment, but the tall, hulking bodyguards deterred him from acting out any more than clenching his hands into fists hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh just truth serum, the real one this time." Coulson's honeyed voice responded. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Skye twitch. Ward's lips briefly curved upward.

"I told Skye I would tell her anything she asked." Ward replied, voice taunt as he tracked May's slow progress towards the wall. She settled into a dark corner. Skye scoffed. Coulson looked mildly disapproving and said, "As if we would trust you after your betrayal. You're Hydra Ward."

Ward's rebuke of how he had only been loyal to Garrett was on tip of his tounge when Coulson stabbed his arm.

Ward had a precious few seconds of clarity in which he used to glower at the team before the the edges of his vison blured away.

Seeing Ward's unfocused gase and noting how his hands relaxed, as they had previously been straining at his cuffs, Coulson leisurely sat down. Spreading some files across the table a moment later.

"Let's start with some control questions, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Let's start with some control questions, shall we?"_

"So Ward, are you Hydra?"

"No-"

Irritated Coulson interrupted quickly biting out, "Let me rephrase. Did you work for a member of Hydra?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Sixteen years."

Coulson's eyes narrowed as he quickly did the math. Ward would have had to have met Garrett when he was sixteen years old. May shifted uneasily behind them.

Oblivious to their storming emotions Ward's head lolled a bit to the left, seemingly fascinated with a particular square on the charcoal walls.

"Ward..." Coulson began, forcing his tone calm again, causing Ward's wandering gaze to once more rest on him, "How did you meet Garrett?"

"He broke me out of Juvie. Taught me how to protect myself, how to suvive."

"How exactly did he teach you?"

Faint frown lines appeared causing Ward's brows to crease. "I don't...I...it made me stronger. I'm strong now! I can fight back, I'm the best there's been since Natasha Romanoff." This last bit was said with an almost desparate air. Like a child trying to prove to a parent what good job they did. Coulson felt a steadily increasing feeling of dread creep up his spine, clawing at his throat. He wanted to scream and demand answers. Such an action would get him nowhere, so like so many times previously he shoved them back down.

"Ward," Coulson gently admonished, "What did he do to you?"

"He left me," Wards voice trembled, cracking with anguish. "For six months alone in a forest. And, I couldn't leave, the cops we looking for me because I burned down our house. I didn't know Christian was still inside! Then Garrett came back...I tried to be good, I did! I just wasn't always smart enough and...it made me stonger. Garrett said so, he promised!"

"Grant," Coulson soothed. "It's alright Grant, he's not here anymore".

The lost little boy look on Ward's face now edged with confusion. But, at the same time his panicked breaths which were borderline hyperventilating slowed down.

The loud shot of a door crashing shut caused Ward to flinch back, body seeming to shrink down on itself. Skye had left.


	3. Chapter 3

_The loud shot of a door crashing shut caused Ward to flinch back, body seeming to shrink down on itself. Skye had left._

Coulson sighed in the wake of her departure. Glancing over to May's conflicted face he said, "The effects wont last much longer. We wont be able to give him more without severely damaging his psyche." Here Coulson paused, noting Ward's increased agitation. "Can you follow up on those tapes? The ones where Garret invaded the playground and the bus? Watch their interactions?"

"Of course," she responded and left with one last pitying glance.

Ward's fingers curled inward and he looked at Coulson with wide eyes. Opening his mouth as if to say something but froze and snaped his jaws shut. Teeth clinking with the force of it.

Coulson sighed. Lifting a hand in a futal attempt to rub away the oncoming headache and said, "Ward-".

Which was when Fitz burst into the room babbling like a sparrow on a suger high.

"Are you alright Ward? Skye told me what you said. I knew there had to be a reason! I'm so sorry Ward. We should have realized-".

"Fitz!" Coulson barked, "The interrogation isn't over. Please go wait in your lab with Simmons or at the very least remain in the viewing room until we're done."

"Fine," Fitz relented, "but the moment your finished I am going to talk with Ward."

Confused and frightened, Ward hesitantly whispered, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry Fitz."

Eyes softening, Fitz replied, "Yes I do."

After Fitz left Ward said, "I don't understand. Why is Fitz upset?" All the while looking at Coulson as if asking him to fix it.

"You'll have to ask him yourself."

Coulson ended up questining Ward for another half hour. Random little things about Hydra. Random facts because Ward was a sleeper agent. Not the type to be told anything of importance. He calmed though, as the conversation continued.

Calmed until the truth serum cycled through his system that is. It started with Ward shaking his head back and forth, as if cleaning out cobwebs. Then Ward tilted his head to the side, motionless as he thought back over their convertation.

Ward lifted his eyes to stare at Coulson. He breathed once deeply before straining forward. The chaines creaked. Ward looked murderous.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ward lifted his eyes to stare at Coulson. He breathed once deeply before straining forward. The chaines creaked. Ward looked murderous_.

A short while later in which Ward was shot with a mild sedative, Simmons tended to his abraised wrists.

"You really should know better," she admonished.

Ward stared down at the fresh linen wraps. He didn't say anything, lips pressed tightly together.

Fitz meanwhile crouched on the edge of his seat, eyes pleading. Ward couldn't look at those cesious orbs for more that a few seconds at a time. They reminded him far too much of Tommy.

After Simmons left Fitz finally spoke up. "Do you want to talk about it? What Garrett did?"

Ward snorted, but didn't say anything.

Undeterred Fitz continued, "Did he hurt you?"

"Ward?" Fitz reached out, fingers brushing against Ward's shoulder. He felt muscles spasm and tense. So he withdrew his hand, a faint frown marring his features.

"Grant, if he abused you-"

"It wasn't abuse!" he denied, "They were just lessons that made me a better soldier."

"What kind of lessons? Because, from the way you're acting...please Ward, just tell me what that bastard did to you."

Ward twitched at the language, how unlike Fitz to say such things. Honestly, he hadn't been all that sure Fitz even knew what swear words were. During his time on the team he found himself holding back, they seemed so very innocent. FitzSimmons. To be protected. Protected until Garrett told him otherwise. And, it was then that he remembered their betrayed expressions as he dropped them in the ocean.

Recalling those looks prompted him to say, "He would beat me up sometimes, never anything permanent. Just broken bones and bruises after I screwed up a mission. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"You shouldn't have had too."

/

Entering the hub with a light knock, it wasn't smart to sneak up on the Calvary, Coulson greeted May with a quiet hello.

May responded with an near infinitesimal nod.

Motioning to one screen she muttered, "Watch this."

On it Garrett and Ward were stalking down a hallway. Unfortunately, the video didn't have any sound but you could clearly tell that their conversation wasn't going well. Ward appeared to be pleading for something, gesturing back toward the medbay multiple times. Garrett had a frown etched across his features which only deepened as time passed. He interrupted Ward's speech, backhanding him forceful enough for Ward to stumble back a step. It seemed to cause a flip to switch instantaneously, for gone was the steady defiance. Ward kept his eyes on the ground, sholders slumped. The picture of defeat and subservience.

"There are at least seven others like this that I've found so far."


	5. Chapter 5

_Recalling those looks prompted him to say, "He would beat me up sometimes, never anything permanent. Just broken bones and bruises after I screwed up a mission. It was nothing I couldn't handle."_

 _"You shouldn't have had too."_

That night, the team gathered around the kitchen counter to discuss Ward. Even Trip was there. No one looked happy.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Trip asked.

"I don't know," Coulson sighed. He seemed to have aged ten years overnight. May clasped his shoulder in a silent show of support.

Fitz was the first to speak up in defence of Ward, imploring, "We can't just lock him away! Garrett's been torturing him for years, he might as well have been brainwashed. What happened wasn't all his fault. Yes, he could have made a different choice, but when did he ever have that chance before? Does he even know how?"

The team remained silent, each contemplating. When no one responded Fitz continued, "The pods were build to float, Ward knew this. If he really wanted us dead, we would be. And, he did admit to caring for us, even if he thinks that's a weakness. I say we give him another chance."

"Absolutely not, he's a psychopath! We should lock him up, give him a therapist, but I don't trust him." Skye hissed.

"He's no more a psychopath than any other good spy. They're taught to ignore their emotions, that doesn't mean they don't have any," Simmons defended. Fitz shot her a grateful look. He knew she didn't care for Ward after what happened, but she would always support him. If he thought Ward deserved a second chance then dammit, he would have one.

"He can wear one of the tracking bracelets you gave Skye. We won't just let him loose. He'll be watched," Fitz added.

"I agree with FitzSimmons," Trip drawled. "I've heard from Garrett what Ward's family was like and that asshole would have taken advantage of it. Combined with the abuse I saw in the vids...well, the kid had a hard life. Besides, isn't that the job description? Saving people, giving second chances?"

May stared at the table, stirring her coffee once. When she looked back up, her eyes were harsh and unyielding. "We didn't see that something was wrong with Ward. We didn't help, or offer him the option of changing sides before it was too late. If we can't save one person who suffered from a lifetime of abuse then what good are we? SHIELD is better than that, we are better."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time we turned an enemy," Coulson mused. "And, those cases turned out to be some of our best agents."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Well, it wouldn't be the first time we turned an enemy," Coulson mused. "And, those cases turned out to be some of our best agents."_

/

Ward's fingers grazed against the smooth metal of the tracking bracelet. Coulson looked on with a steady patience.

"So I just put this on and I'm free? After everything? No dark cell?" Ward questioned.

"Not exactly. You'll stay here at the Playground, no guns, and no weapons-"

"But no cell? No torture?" he pleaded.

"No."

Ward slowly inhaled. His chest seemed to tighten with anxiety and it felt like ages before he could breathe out again. He didn't trust them, but for the chance at even a partial freedom…

"Okay."

/

For the first few weeks Ward was a ghost. Remaining in his bunk, avoiding everyone, and only rarely coming out to eat. Coulson was busy running SHIELD, May was never one to talk in the first place, Fitz wanted to give him privacy he so clearly craved, Simmons and Skye…well they barely tolerated his presence. So, when Trip caught sight of Ward's shaking shoulders one night inside the training room he was, to say the least, surprised. He approached Ward's hunkered form as one might a frightened kitten. Slow and quiet. Not silently, he didn't want Ward to startle, not that he could under normal circumstances. Ward usually being hyper-aware of his surroundings. But, this was not an ordinary situation. None the less, he could see Ward stiffen. Trip stopped a couple of feet away, kneeling so there wasn't as much of a hight difference. Ward's eyes bored into him. Trip felt as if his very soul was being meticulously taken apart and appraised. He wondered what Ward saw, for he relaxed significantly. Then he realized that it was a ploy, because on closer inspection he noticed an intermittent tremor in Ward's right hand.

"Hey." he murmured, desperately trying to remember the brief lesson he took on PTSD years ago. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever need to, I'm here."

"I don't-"

"I know, but I'll be here."

Trip stayed with him until morning, falling asleep two hours before dawn. When he finally did wake up Ward was gone.

The next night Trip purposefully stayed up late, lingering in the kitchen. Spinning on his chair, he nearly had a heart attack. Ward was looming in the doorway. Playing it off as nothing, how embarrassing to be surprised by someone you were hoping would show up, Trip offered him a slightly burnt cookie. Skye and baking was a disastrous combination. Only a handful of chocolate cookies out of four dozen attempts were edible.

Ward didn't take the cookie. He did prowl around the edges of the room, virtually hugging the walls, and took a seat a few down from Trip. Trip smiled, counting the win for what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ward didn't take the cookie. He did prowl around the edges of the room, virtually hugging the walls, and took a seat a few down from Trip. Trip smiled, counting the win for what it was._

/

Trip met Ward several times in the coming days. After he babbled his life story Ward even started talking back. A little. Strange that he was so quiet though. Looking over the old security footage, Ward was a talkative guy; if a bit serious. Trip was left to assume that either the recent trauma of Garrett's death hit him harder than he let off or Ward had only chatted in the beginning for his cover. Which thinking about it, may be why he came off as so stiff and serious in the first place.

During one of these conversations, this one about a particular mission in Scandinavia that went sideways, Ward burst out with a deep, husky laugh. Trip grinned along with him, in hindsight it really was funny. When, suddenly Ward froze. Quickly following his line of sight, Trip spotted Simmons. She held some old research papers that had shown up in their most recent OP. Her mouth parted as if she had been about to ask him something, before she realized that it hadn't been Fitz or Coulson in the room with him.

Shock quickly gave way to anger, which just as quickly faded to concern, for Ward had basically shut down and hid behind Trip. The move seemed to be done unconsciously, more of a shift in stance than anything else. But it couldn't be seen as anything but fear. Ward was afraid of Simmons. Simmons, who posed no real threat to a man as combat trained as Ward when she, herself held no weapons. Simmons, who only ever acted in defence of her team, and even then only in the worst of circumstances, Simmons who wouldn't hurt a fly otherwise. She took a step forward. Ward moved closer to Trip, eyes flashing to the door behind her. The only door in the room, and so the only way of escape. Seeing that option as closed, Ward kept his eyes on the ground, hands fisting in his cargo pants.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Simmons managed to say, still in shock.

Ward didn't relax, if anything he tensed further. Simmons looked to Trip, silently pleading for help.

Trip motioned for her to step back and away from the door. She compiled immediately. Triplet reached out to grab Ward's wrist. Not the one with the tracker, for that would only make him feel more trapped. Ward shivered at the touch, flinching away, causing Trip to pause. When Ward made no other motion he closed the distance and held on. Not tight enough that Ward couldn't break away, if he chose. Waited a couple of seconds, to make sure Ward was okay with the light hold and started rubbing small, soothing circles.

The Ex-Hydra agent sighed, muscles uncoiling slightly, but his eyes kept flitting warily over to Simmons.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Ex-Hydra agent sighed, muscles uncoiling slightly, but his eyes kept flitting warily over to Simmons._

"She isn't going to hurt you Ward."

Ward only looked to the side and tugged his wrist from Triplett's grasp.

"I know."

"Not to be rude, but I don't think you do."

Ward's breathing hitched. He didn't want to disagree and didn't know what to say to make Trip let it go.

Trip appeared to discern his internal meltdown and got up, ambled to the fridge. Rummaging around for a minute before returning with two heaping bowls of ice cream. In that time, Ward was frozen stiff, muscles tensed and ready to run. Because Simmons was still at the door. Not blocking the entrance, but there all the same. He watched her in his peripheral, studiously giving off an air of indifference. Failing miserably. Realising that she was perhaps not helping the situation Simmons stuttered, "Y-you know, maybe I should g-, Fitz and I were going to-I'll just leave now".

Trip huffed a stifled laugh. Placing the bowl in front of Ward saying, "Eat up."

Ward looked like he wanted to do anything but. Still, he picked up the spoon and swallowed a few bites. Watching him eat, Trip wondered at his success. This was the first time Trip offered food and Ward actually accepted. He considered the food choice, maybe Ward was a fan of ice cream? That option was thrown out though, a fan would not be eating it as if every bite was a thousand laps run. A tiresome and unwelcoming chore. Then the truth slammed into Trip like a freighter truck. Every other time he asked, the offer had been phrased as a question. This time it was an order. Not meant as one, but an order all the same. Trip felt wretched. It must have shown, for Ward glanced over; fear tingeing his expression. Trip wanted to bash his head into a wall. Repeatedly. He considered telling Ward to stop, that he didn't have to finish. But, when was the last time Ward ate? And, he might take it the wrong way regardless. So, Trip kept his trap shut and berated himself on not being more careful with his wording.


	9. Chapter 9

_Trip kept his trap shut and berated himself on not being more careful with his wording._

/

Waking up was a slow task. Usually, Ward would be up hours ago. Sheets folded, dressed, and training with May or Skye. Recently, his routine had changed. Without the missions he had no reason to be ready at all. Without his orders to spy on the team, he no longer forced himself to interact with them. And so, he found himself staring up at the ceiling when alarms went off. In seconds Ward was up and out the door. Bare feet soundless as he padded across the hall, clad only in a rumpled pair of pajama bottoms. Making his way toward the command center he paused just outside a room, listening to muffled shouts. His head cocked to the side in an effort to hear what was going on. Russian yells were almost indistinct among a spattering of gunfire. Hydra. There were Hydra agents in the base, Coulson's team was who knows where (hopefully alive) and he had no weapons. All the ones at SHIELD hade been coded into his bracelet. If he picked up any one of them he would be a twitching mess on the ground. Ward glared at the tracker and shook the hand it was attached in silent frustration.

Looking up, for it had become unnaturally quiet in this sort of situation, he faced three gruff looking intruders.

"Ward? Grant Ward?" The one in the middle barked. _Shit_.

"Here we were thinking we'd have to waste time searching for you and there you are! Must have used our attack to escape. You really are as good as Garrett droned on about. Come on, we're leaving this roach infested hell."

He turned away then, growling out some Russian orders to a battered radio. The other two appeared more suspicious and waited for Ward to follow.

Figuring now was a perfect time, Ward struck out. A swift elbow to the face, smashing the lackey on the left's head into a wall. Which he then followed up with a brutal stomach kick to the one on the right, who doubled over, gasping for breath. Pouncing on back of the apparent leader, locking him in a crushing chokehold a moment before he could fire a shot. As it was, the sudden weight caused his shot to fire wide, hitting the lackey on right. Choking, he sank to his knees in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. Ward used the downward motion, kicking off a wall, and flipped the agent on his back, effectively knocking him out. Grant stood from his crouched position and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_Grant stood from his crouched position and smiled._

Oh, it felt good. Fighting was ingrained into his very being. Coded in his DNA. How could it not be? After all these years? The last few weeks had been grating on his nerves, leaving him jittery and lost. Not knowing what to expect. Now, he had something to fight, relieve the tension if you will. Something to keep his wandering mind from reliving the past, over and over.

Rifling through the mostly unconscious bodies he snatched up two handguns, briefly checking the magazines and stashed a couple of throwing knives in his pockets. On a whim, he grabbed a radio and headed out.

Minutes later, a cracking voice started him.

"Виктор! Где вы?! Ответьте мне." (Viktor! Where are you?! Answer me.)

"Виктор!" (Viktor!)

Ward considered not answering, but even if he didn't, they would soon find out something was wrong. This might be his best chance at finding out what's going on.

"Виктор не здксь. Почему гидра ишу за меня?" (Viktor isn't here. Why is Hydra looking for me?)

"Вы чертовски ублюдок! Что? Вы думать мы не был бы прийти за вы? После вы не удалось? Мы найдем тебя. Вы скажите нам все, что вы знаете о GH.325. И потом вы страстно желать за нечто как приятный как боль."(You fucking bastard! What? Did you think we wouldn't come for you? After you failed? We will find you. You'll tell us everything you know about GH.325. And then, you will long for something as sweet as pain.)

"Это нет многое стимул до доставать пойманный, теперь это?" (That's not much incentive for me to get caught, now is it?)

"Черт вас в ад!" (Damn you to hell!)

"Я уже там." (I'm already there.)

Peering around the next corner, coast clear, Ward continued on his way. A minor movement from the corner of his eye had him spinning on his heel. It was only a camera. Tilting his head, he watched the camera make the same movement twice more, pointing him across the room, towards FitzSimmons lab rather than to the command room. The possibility of this being a set up forefront on his mind was outweighed and disregarded with the possibility that Skye and Fitzimmons were alive.

Which doesn't mean he was stupid about it. Ward kept his guard up even after Trip found him waiting in front of the barricaded doors, eyes roaming the interior for danger.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ward kept his guard up even after Trip found him waiting in front of the barricaded doors, eyes roaming the interior for danger._

Despite the fact that the glass doors were bullet proof, piles of furniture were placed in front of it. Lifting a brow in confusion, Ward skirted around a stray chair. FitzSimmons were huddled on a nearby operating table and Skye was typing away on her laptop.

Turning to Trip he asked,"Coulson?"

Skye piped up, "He's with May, Koenig and some other suits fighting Hydra."

"They'll be fine," Triplett soothed. "Plenty of people backing them up, not to mention all the Hydra agents you took out on the way here."

Ward hummed a response. "Hydra wants the GH.325 serum."

"But it was destroyed! There isn't any left." Fitz objected.

"They know. They want me." Ward murmured. He expected them to cry out for him to give himself up. No one did.

Simmons blurted,"That's just stupid. No offence, but you're not a chemist. You can't make more. Skye or Coulson would be a better option, they were the ones injected with it."

"Thanks," Skye's response oozed sarcasm. "I thought you couldn't find any traces in my blood work?"

"Yes, but they don't know that."

"Right."

Meanwhile, Ward assessed the bruising on his ribs. Already, purple and blue stains were unfurling over his skin. He suspected his wrist was either sprained or fractured as well. Altogether, it wasn't so bad. When Simmons appeared in front of him, hands reaching out, Ward backed up thinking he was under attack. Hitting the wall behind him. His fingers tightened on their triggers, but he didn't lift either gun in defence. If he couldn't shoot them before, when Garrett ordered it, he sure as hell couldn't shoot them now.

"Hey, shhh," Simmons hushed, "You're fine, calm down. I just need to check you over. Make sure nothing's broken."

Forcing himself to remain still as she gently probed his ribs, Ward felt exposed. He'd been shirtless in their presence before of course, but he wasn't in his pajamas then, and they hadn't stared at him like he was some wounded animal either.

"Check his wrist too, he's favoring the one with the tracker." Trip spoke.

Grant shot him a betrayed look over Simmons shoulder. Trip only shrugged.

"It sprained. Stay here, I'll get you some ice." Simmons didn't wait for a response, bustling over to a freezer in the back.

Sliding down the wall to rest of the floor as the adrenaline wore off. Ward set the guns on the ground and closed his eyes. On a good day he got maybe four hours of sleep, last night hadn't been good. Combined with a severe lack of food, he was running on fumes. It showed. In what seemed like seconds later, Simmons muted calls woke him. Everyone one in room had moved. It threw him off and he remained stock still until every detail was catalogued. Skye was joking with Trip around a mouthful of sandwiches. Fitz had left his spot to sit on the ground opposite of Ward. Grant couldn't decipher the expression on his face. Which left him off kilter. He ignored the sensation, it happened far too often of late.

"Here," Simmons pushed a plate across the floor, "You need to eat."

Ward nibbled on the sandwich. He didn't feel particularly hungry. With so prying many eyes he forced down a bite.

When the radio on his waist crackled Ward flinched. He had forgotten he'd had it on.

"Эй Уорд!" (Hey Ward!)

Ward looked to Trip who gave a go-ahead gesture.

"Что?" (What?)


	12. Chapter 12

_Ward looked to Trip who gave a go-ahead gesture._

 _"Что?" (What?)_

"Сдаваться. Вы не можете скрыть навсегда." (Give up Ward. You can't hide forever.)

"Я не нуждаться скрыть. Ваши агенты иметь были вывезены по одному. Не вы извещение? Сколько солдат вы оставили? Семь? Меньше? Вы никогда не сделают его из здесь." (I don't need to hide. Your agents have been taken out one by one. Didn't you notice? How many soldiers do you have left? Seven? Less? You'll never make it out of here.)

The man snorted. "Посмотрим. Если мы проваи, вы всех людей знаю, более будут приходить. Вы никогда не будете свободны, даже если вы не работаете с нами. Вы просто ЩИТки цепной волка." (We'll see. If we fail, you of all people know there will be more coming. You'll never be free, even if you don't work with us. You're just SHIELD's chained wolf.)

Ward didn't realize how hard he was holding the radio before it shattered in his grasp. Everyone stared at him a little wide-eyed. As the crushed remains fell to the floor Trip asked rather rhetorically, "Didn't go well?"

"They don't have many people left. They're getting desperate."

"Good; Coulson should be finishing them off soon."

"Yeah." Ward didn't appear at all reassured.

"You should get some sleep. We've got this handled. There's a cot over in the corner."

"Okay."

Ward's breathing deepened as soon as his head hit the surprisingly comfortable pillow. He curled on his side not long after, sprained wrist held close to his chest.

When he started whimpering, too low for the team to hear, they carried on with their work unaware. Sweat beaded his brow. Free hand twitching forward to rest over his head. He started mumbling, "No…no…don't hurt me…please…I'll be good…John please….stop."

At this, everyone stuttered to a halt; frozen in time.

At the next desperate _please_ , Fitz rushed forward; shaking Ward's shoulders before Trip could hold him back.

Ward woke up in a panic, striking out. His open palm slammed into Fitz, knocking him to the floor. As Ward's bleary eyes cleared, he looked from his outstretched hand to Fitz's from with dawning horror.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He curled in on himself; hands tearing at his hair, shaking his head in denial. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Trip calmed. "You're safe here. Garrett's dead, he can't hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. See? No harm done." Fitz smiled.

"But I-I attacked you."

"And I'm fine." Fitz reassured.

Ward couldn't stop himself from flinching when Fitz reached out again, but he only picked up the fallen blanket to wrap around Ward's shoulders.

This was the scene Coulson and May walked in on. Coulson had been saying, "All clear, the intruders are locked in holding cells. The ones still alive that is. They'll be transported out tomorrow." When he saw Ward, his voice immediately lowered to a more quiet decibel. Likewise, May's posture changed to a less threatening demeanor.

"What happened?" Coulson whispered to Skye.


	13. Chapter 13

_"What happened?" Coulson whispered to Skye._

"Nightmare." she murmured, glancing back at Ward's trembling form. "About Garrett."

/

Trip flipped an office chair around, straddling the back of it. He had no intention of moving anywhere anytime soon. Not when Ward looked doe-eyed and trapped. Reminding him of a feral cat he'd found in the back of an ally years ago, hind leg broken and so very skittish.

Fitz too, settled down near Ward, on the other half of the cot. Close, but an inch away from touching.

For his part, Ward swiftly pulled himself together. Not wanting to show any weakness in front of Coulson. Authority figures had never liked it when he panicked. Garrett especially. Panicking only made things worse. So, he forced expression return to his normal stoic appearance. He couldn't stop the minor trembling in his hands. So, he hid them under his blanket with the guise of pulling it closer.

Sauntering over Coulson said, "Ward, you should join us for movie night. We all need a break. There'll be pizza."

"Yeah," Trip smiled. "I can't remember the last time you people relaxed around here."

Everyone soon joined in, debating which movie to watch. Not one of them objected to Coulson inviting him. Ward was prepared to say no the instant Coulson offered but, he hadn't pressed the issue. Giving Ward have time to decide. A chance to decline. To be honest, he didn't want to go back to his room. Memories of nightmares, a cloying presence constantly in the back of his mind was a deciding factor. Tuning back into the conversation he asked, "What's Lilo and Stitch?"

Blank stares answered him.

"How could you not have seen Stitch?! Every kid has!"

"I wasn't allowed to watch much tv growing up." Or any at all, was left unsaid. He caught himself up later of course, to help blend in. Never seemed to be enough though.

The silence stretched out. His former team members exchanged glances.

"Well, that changes now. Jemma; you're on popcorn detail. Fitz; set up the DVD." Skye commanded.

/

Ward couldn't help suspecting they had planed this all out. The sheer number of comparisons between himself and that furry, blue experiment…

 _This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good…yeah, still good._

Except, Ward's family was broken from the start. He wasn't some lost duckling searching for home. He was hiding from it.


End file.
